lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Walt Lloyd
Antes da Queda * É o filho de Michael. * Criado por sua mãe, Susan, e seu padrasto, Brian. ** Brian alega a Michael que "Às vezes, quando Walt está por perto, coisas acontecem. Ele é diferente de algum jeito." ** Walt também diz a Hurley enquanto jogava gamão, "Meu pai Brian disse que eu fui a pessoa mais sortuda que ele já conheceu." * Enquanto lia um livro de pássaros raros, ele ficou zangado quando sua mãe e seu padrasto ignoravam sua descrição de um pássaro ,e o mesmo pássaro bateu em uma janela de vidro e morreu. * Depois que sua mãe morreu, Brian pede a Michael que ele peça a custódia do menino. * Tem um cão, Vincent. O verdadeiro dono de Vincent era Brian, mas ele o deu para Michael depois da morte de Susan. Michael então deu o cão para Walt. ** Num flashback em Special, ele e Vincent agem um com o outro de uma forma intrigante,como se tivessem alguma conexão mental entre eles. * Carrega o nome do pai de Michael e o sobrenome da mãe. Na Ilha * Aprende a jogar gamão com Locke. * Ganhou $83,000 no gamão devido a Hurley. * Recebeu um urso polar de pelúcia como presente de Michael quando era um bebê, parece com o urso do Gibi do Hurley, e é também atacado por um quando está sozinho na floresta. * Inicialmente teve dificuldades para aprender com Locke como jogar uma faca com precisão,até que Locke dissesse para ele "ver com a mente" a faca acertando o alvo.Walt o faz,e a faca acerta bem no alvo. ** Ápos isso, ele comenta, "Foi estranho. Eu vi na minha mente.Como se fosse...real". * Locke diz a Michael, "Equanto ele está na Ilha, deveria ter premissão para utilizar seu potencial." * Sawyer diz a ele, "Você tem o inferno na imaginação, moleque" se referindo a algo que Sawyer está fazendo em All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues. * Queima a primeira jangada, imitando o ato de seu pai queimar seu gibi. Ele depois confessa a seu pai e a Locke. * Quando Locke pergunta porque ele queimou jangada, ele simplesmente diz, "Eu gosto daqui." * Ajuda a construir a segunda jangada. * Enquanto conversava com Locke, seu comportamento mudo rapidamente, e ele disse, "Não a abra! Não a abra, Sr. Locke!" . ** Isso ocorre logo após Locke, Jack e Sayid conversarem sobre se a Hatch deveria ser aberta. * Parece desesperado para sair da ilha quando fala com seu pai. ** Michael- "Nos não temos que ir..." :Walt- "Sim, nos temos." * É raptado na jangada pelos Outros, que eram comandados por Mr. Friendly. * Aparece para Shannon na selva após ter sido raptado, molhado e dizendo, "Aperte o botão. Não aperte o botão. Mau" ap contrário. (Isso foi confirmado por Damon Lindelof, em outubro de 2005 num entrevista para o ´´Tv Guide´´. Veja aqui. * Sua foto está embaixo da palavra ´DESAPARECIDO´ em uma caixa de leite que Hurley está segurando durante seu sonho. * A segunda vez que ele aparece para Shannon, ele diz, "Eles estão vindo e estão fechando," também ao contrário. * Ele aparece ara Shannon pela terceira e última vez na floresta, colocando seus dedos na frente de seus lábios e dizendo "Shhhhh." Sayid também o vê. Shannon depois o persegue, mas não consegue encontrá-lo. * Provavelmente se comunicou com Michael através do computador na escotilha. * É dito por Mr. Friendly que ele está seguro, junto com Zack e Emma. Mr. Friendly também alega que ele é "especial". * O falso Henry Gale disse que os Outros "nunca" trariam Walt de volta. * É forçado a participar de testes enquanto estava com os Outros. A natureza desses testes ainda é desconhecida. * Quando Michael é levado para o acampamento dos Outros, Ms. Klugh deixa-o ver Walt por três minutos. In their conversation, Walt conta a Michael que os Outros estão "pretendendo", e pede para Michael não deixá-lo. * Durante a troca de Jack, Kate, Sawyer e Hurley por Walt, o falso Henry Gale conta a Michael que Walt era "mais do que nós podíamos aguentar," insinuando que suas habilidades especiais foram, de alguma maneira, um problema para os Outros. * Vai embora da ilha em um barco com Michael em "Live Together, Die Alone." Teorias * Sabe sobre as condições físicas de Locke. ** No "Pilot", Locke conta a ele um "segredo." * Ele e Aaron representam "luz" e "trevas" respectivamente, além de representar também uma "luta" entre dois lados, como explicado por Locke durante o jogo de gamão. * Much of the apparent psychic ability Walt has displayed while on the Island may stem from his reading of the Green Lantern comic book. ** O Lanterna Verde ganha habilidades parecidas quando está usando seu Anel de Poder de Esmeralda. * In addition to animal empathy, Walt possesses the ability to manipulate probabilities. ** Quando está jogando gamão, ele sempre cosegue os números que precisa para seguir no jogo. ** Durante uma discussão com Walt sobre encontrar Vincent, Michael diz, "Eu vou trazer seu cão de volta assim que parar de chover." Walt olha para fora das ferragens que o cobre, e quase instantaneamente, a chuva pára. * Walt (if not Aaron) is the "Heir Apparent" to "Him." * Quando Ms. Klugh está conversando com Michael, ela pergunta, "Walt nunca ´´apareceu´´ em um lugar onde supostamente não estaria?" Michael não entende o que ela está perguntando, então ela esclarece, "Você disse que ele estava incompletamente en volta do mundo, mas... você ´´viu´´ ele?" Ela poderia estar surgerindo que Walt projetar sua imagem até grandes distâncias (como no fenômeno anormal da projeção astral ). ** Entretanto, Michael pode não ter precebido se Walt apareceu para ele, desde que o menino não pareça o Walt de hoje, e sim quando era muito pequeno. *** Isso comprova que a mãe de Walt não se importou em mostrar as fotos do menino para Michael ao longo de sua vida. ** Os Outros podem saber que ele apareceu para Shannon e Sayid. * Walt na verdade não usou fisicamente um computador para se comunicar com Michael. De alguma maneira o computador estava dentro da mente de Walt, ou Walt projetou sua conciência para o computador, usando-o de algum jeito. ** The situation with the computer system in the 1987 novel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sphere_%28novel%29 Sphere], by Michael Crichton, is an example of this idea. ** Não foi Walt que falou com Michale pelo computador, era um dos outros. Provavelmente através do computador da Pearl, qunado eles viram Michael via as cameras secretas na escotilha. * Walt is not using his apparent psychic abilities to their full capacity. The Others perform tests on him in order to strengthen those abilities. * Walt has the same blood disorder as his mother, and it is the key to his power. The Others were checking Michael's blood to see which parent it was inherited from. * The Discharge will somehow be used to explain his growth in Season 3. Perguntas não-respondidas *Quais os poderes que ele possui? *Como eles funcionam? *Por que ele os possui? External Links *Reversed Speech.mp3 (40kb) Walt's words from "Abandoned", played in reverse. *On the Oceanic homepage, the words 'THE BOY' hidden in the pull down menus suggest that Walt is in fact not a red herring at all as others claim, but is very important. Be careful what you discard and undervalue and why. **This is because of a hidden message: If you go to the Oceanic page, hit 'track flight' on the toolbar and track flight by number, you'll find that the second flight down (flight 572) holds the message 'Giveus THE BOY'. ***Also on the Oceanic homepage; Click on from ---> airport code and select "THE" and then select the "To airport" code "BOY" and click the "find" button you get either a card with a drawing from Michael to Walt on it, or Claire's boarding pass. Galeria Image:WaltandRaft.jpg|Walt na jangada. Image:Walt ShannonTent.gif|Walt na barraca de Shannon em Abandoned. Image:walt_jungle.jpg|Walt foi visto por Shannon e Sayid na selva. Image:Waltin3min.jpg|Walt em Three Minutes Image:Walthappy.jpg|Walt vê Michael Lloyd, Walter "Walt" Lloyd, Walter "Walt"